Twist of Fate
by wes.lane
Summary: Through some twist of fate Harry manages to travel back in time to his parents first year and has to remake history. Will contain slash. NOT OotP, HBP nor DH combatable. Told from Severus' POV mostly. ON HIATUS
1. The Train Ride

Warnings: contain character death and slash in later chapters. WillNOT be OotP and/or HBP combatable.

Disclaimer: I own none of Potterverse. It's all owned by the wonderful Ms. J. K. Rowling

Feedback would be much appreciated as I'm a relatively new writer.

**Chapter 1. The train ride**

Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Kings Cross – September 1971

Severus Snape looked around excitedly. This was going to be his first year attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Maybe it would be different here in the magical world. Maybe he'd even make friends. Severus' less than handsome appearance and sharp tongue hadn't really endeared himself to any of the children in the small village where he lived.

Severus was a half-blood. His mother, Anna had been a witch, who had died when Severus was only four years old. His only real memories of her were the scent of her perfume Hyphotique and her stories of magic. Severus' father was a muggle, who hadn't really understood his wife's world and had withdrawn within at her death. When Severus had received his letter to Hogwarts, his father, Tobias had nearly forbidden his going. Only the visit of Horace Slughorn, a professor from Hogwarts, had convinced Tobias to allow Severus' education in the wizarding world.

Severus was determined to make his mother proud, even if only in memory. Tobias' withdrawal from the world had included his son. Because of this Severus had build his whole life around the memory of his mother and her love.

Severus looked around on the platform noticing all the families saying goodbye and returning students greeting friends after a long summer. The bushel wasn't making him feel very reassured. He was used to the quiet life at his home village and his father's silent house.

Severus lugged his trunk toward the train and began looking for an empty compartment where to sit.

All the wizards and witches were making him nervous. All those people were making him doubt his decision to come learn magic. What if they'd send him back when they saw just how little of magic he really knew or worse yet, maybe they'd made a mistake and he wasn't a wizard after all or maybe-

"Are you going to sit down or just stand there mumbling?" a voice asked from no where.

"What?" Severus came to and realized that during his fretting he'd managed to find an almost empty compartment and secure his luggage overhead. All without his conscious knowledge.

The boy, who'd commented on his preoccupation was sitting by the window and staring at him in intrest. He had the most brilliant green eyes and wild black hair that Severus had ever seen. The boy was also younger than he thought Hogwarts admitted, small in a way that made him look 8 years old.

"So which is it?" the boy enquired in amusement.

Severus blushed realizing that he'd been staring.

"Which is what?" he was forced to ask when he realized that he didn't know what the boy was talking about.

"I asked if you're going to sit down or stand there mumbling?"

"Sit down." Severus mumbled embarrassed.

Silence descended for awhile as the boys stared at each other.

"I'm Harry, by the way. What's your name?"

"Severus Snape"

"So, is this your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"You don't talk much, do you?" commented Harry amused.

"No, I don't have a need to tell everything about myself, unlike some dunderheads." Snapped Severus. The boy, no…Harry – was as idiotic as all the other children he'd talked to.

"There's nothing wrong with silence. I wasn't criticizing you. I was just saying."

"Oh… well I guess that's alright then."

Silence.

"Did you always know that you were a wizard?"

"Why do you ask?" Severus stared at Harry suspiciously. He'd heard from professor Slughorn that some wizards were prejudiced against muggleborn and half-bloods.

"What? I was just asking. I found out only after I got my letter. I'll tell you, it was a bloody big surprise to get an owl with a letter. I thought it was a joke at first. Then some people in robes came to my house and started going on about how Hogwarts was the best school and what a privilege it was to get invited to study there. My uncle was apparently a wizard, so they thought I knew all about the wizarding world. Are you pureblood then?"

Severus relaxed, it had been a misunderstanding. Harry seemed alright after all.

"No, I'm a half-blood. My mother was a witch."

"Oh, so you already know lots of spells and magic. I'll probably be behind all the other kids." Harry said detected.

"No, she… ummm… she died when I was little."

"Oh, sorry." Harry was clearly conflicted on how to react.

"My parents died when I was a year old. A car crash. I lived with my uncle Remus, before he died this summer. I miss them."

The boys traded a look of understanding. It was hard to lose someone.

The compartment door opened and two boys came in. They looked like brothers, both with dark hair and blue eyes. The taller of the two had glasses and a big bag full of candy.

"The other compartments are all full. Can we sit here?"

Severus and Harry exchanged glances. "Sure why not." Harry said uncertainly. He'd noticed that Severus didn't look pleased.

"Well, if you absolutely must." Severus muttered. He could just see that the boys were trouble. And the trip had started so nicely. He'd even made a – dare he say it – friend.

TBC?

I was writing this when I realized that my patience might not last to write very often, so now I'd like to know if I should continue with the story. My main plot is that Harry, through some twist of fate gets thrown through time to his parent's first year and decides to remake history. So should I continue or just fade into obscurity. eg


	2. Rivals or Friends?

Warnings: contain character death and slash in later chapters. Will not be OotP and/or HBP combatable.

Disclaimer: I own none of Potterverse. It's all owned by the wonderful Ms. J. K. Rowling

Feedback would be much appreciated as I'm a relatively new writer.

**Chapter 2. Rivals or friends?**

Severus watched the two new boys sit opposite Harry. They were trouble, he just knew it. It had nothing to do with his fear that they'd somehow influence his new 'friend' to rethink his welcome of Severus.

The shorter of the two nudged the other and cleared his throat. It seemed that he'd decided to be the spokesperson for the two.

"Sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm James Potter and this git is Sirius Black. And yes he's one of those Blacks, if you're wondering."

Severus narrowed his eyes suspiciously, what had the boy meant by his comment.

"I'm Harry Finnegan and this is my friend Severus Snape." Severus snapped his head to look at Harry astonished. He'd thought the other boy was just making conversation before, not making friends as he'd half hoped. Inside him, Severus could feel a small glow of warmth. He had a friend. Time would tell if Harry was true or not, but now he could just bask in the knowledge that he'd made his first friend.

"So, what did you mean by saying Sirius was one of those Blacks?" Harry inquired curiously.

Severus, of course, would deny on pain of death or at least threats of withholding ice –cream, but he was also curious. (Severus was an ice-cream addict, in other words an ICA as the syndrome was widely known.)

"Sirius comes from a very old and dark family. They've always been dark; in fact they openly support the Dark Lord and his notions of muggleborn eradication. I don't mean Sirius is bad, just his family." James told Harry and Severus earnestly. It was clear that he was trying to make sure that no one would accuse his friend of being a pureblood elitist.

"Wait, you don't know about the Blacks. Are you mud-?"

"Muggleborn?" Sirius was interrupted by James.

Severus noticed the mudblood term that the boy had been about to use and filed it away to think on later.

"I'm muggleborn, I guess. My uncle was a wizard so it might run in the family." Harry said uncertainly. He'd also caught the term and unlike Severus knew what it meant. He was uncertain if his plan would work if Sirius was calling them mudbloods already.

"What about you, Sev?" asked James in an attempt to get them to forget his friends comment.

"DON'T CALL ME SEV!" Severus yelled in anger.

"Sorry, sheesh, no need to be so touchy." James placated Severus. James was rather taken back by the quiet boy's eruption. How was he to know that Sev had been what Anna, Severus' mother, had called him.

An awkward silence descended in the compartment.

"I'm a half-blood." Severus finally snapped getting tired of the encouraging looks from Harry. He knew that he'd overreacted, but couldn't really apologize without loosing face.

"So you two aren't brothers then?" Harry asked feeling that it was his job to make things okay between the others. That was in fact a big part of his plan. He couldn't leave things as they were if he was going to remake history.

"No," James laughed "we're related, but the closest that we get is some fourth cousin twice removed. Every pureblood family is connected in some way."

"Doesn't that make it hard to find a spouse that isn't related?" Harry enquired in disbelief.

"Well… yes, in a way. We usually marry from abroad if there are too many close relatives. That is if we don't marry muggleborn or just plain muggles." James explained.

Up till then Sirius had been sulking from James' interruption. He perked up at this.

"So your parents are muggles, eh? You've got eclecticity at home and a telivision?" To Severus it was clear that he didn't have a clue to what he was asking, but was fascinated none the less.

The rest of the train ride was spent between Harry and Severus trying to explain the muggle world to the two clueless purebloods.

TBC…

AN: To those who have asked, the idea is that Harry's past is revealed slowly by Severus. So the background of Harry's trip through time isn't going to be told for some time.

For those who've wondered at Harry's small stature, that's also tied to his trip in time. So be patient.

Many thanks to all those who reviewed, it's because of you that I've decided to continue writing this story.


	3. Dragons ahoy!

Warnings: contain character death and slash in later chapters. Will not be OotP and/or HBP combatable.

Disclaimer: I own none of Potterverse. It's all owned by the wonderful Ms. J. K. Rowling

Feedback would be much appreciated as I'm a relatively new writer.

**Chapter 3. Dragons ahoy!**

As the night started to fall the train began slowing down.

"Do you see the castle?" inquired Sirius trying to look behind James, who sat next to the window.

"No… I don't think we're supposed to be stopping. At least I don't see a station or anything like a platform." James said hesitantly.

Severus was getting a very bad feeling about this. Professor Slughorn had told him that there had been some attacks in the wizarding world. A bit like the IRA attacks in Ireland. No one had died yet, but there had been some serious injuries. Harry was tense beside him. It was clear that he'd also heard of this Dark Lord and his supporters.

"Hey, I can see some people on the side of the train…" James exclaimed.

"Wait, what are they doing?" He asked in puzzlement.

Now James had piqued Severs' interest and he'd to see for himself what was going on. Wait, what were they doing! It looked like the people in robes – they're wizards, Severus reminded himself, not idiots playing dress-up (Severus really didn't understand the cultures fascination with ropes.) – were trying to move something off the train track.

W-was that a… DRAGON! Severus had known intellectually that there were real dragons in the wizarding world, but this was the real thing and his brain just couldn't compute.

"Wow! Is that a real dragon?" Harry yelped eyes as big as dinner plates. James and Sirius were struck dumb by the sight themselves, but seemed to agree with the sentiment.

The wizards were apparently trying to move the dragon off the tracks and into an odd metal and wood box. The dragon was clearly an adolescent, its size only a quarter of the train engine and its color an odd off-white. The boys watched the wizards wrestle the dragon inside and secure it for transportation. Night had fallen by the time the train started moving again.

"So, that was a dragon." Harry stated still numb with wonder.

"Yeah, we don't usually see many, because they're usually at the preserve. That one must have gotten free somehow. I don't think it was born in the wild, otherwise the mother would have attacked the train and the wizards capturing her baby." James explained. Sirius was nodding along, clearly agreeing.

An hour later the train pulled to a stop in front of the station. The boys piled out of their compartment and began looking for around for some sign on what to do next.

"First years! First Years over here!" a booming voice called from the darkness.

A weaving light showed the boys a giant of a man standing near the end of the platform. Severus had never seen such a massive man. "Was he even human?" Thought Severus privately.

After awhile all the first years were gathered around the man, he started to lead them down a path towards the rocky slope. Slippery stairs later they were told to get on boats at the shore of the lake. Harry took Severus' hand and watched the castle come to view. It was as magnificent as he remembered. It was home.

Severus watched as a great fairy tale castle glided into view and knew just then he had made the right choice to come. The dragon had shaken him up more then he would admit to himself, but now, now with that sight in front of him and Harrys hand in his, he knew that this was going to be the greatest adventure he'd ever have.

TBC…

AN: some suspense for you who thought this wasn't going anywhere. The dragon will have a part to play later, so it wasn't just a filler or was it? eg Shorter chapter, but quicker update.


	4. The Sorting

Warnings: contain character death and slash in later chapters. Will not be OotP and/or HBP combatable.

Disclaimer: I own none of Potterverse. It's all owned by the wonderful Ms. J. K. Rowling

Feedback would be much appreciated as I'm a relatively new writer.

**Chapter 4. The Sorting**

Severus looked around the Great Hall. The roof was an open sky and the hall was filled with hundreds of students all staring at them. Professor McGonagall had explained the houses, sorting and the points system to them. He hoped that he'd go to the same place as Harry. James and Sirius weren't that bad, but Harry just seemed more friendly and familiar.

He noticed Professor McGonagall place an old tattered hat on a stool before the teachers table. What was it for! Just then the hat opened its mouth and started singing. What in the world? That thing was going to decide where they would be for the next seven years. Were these wizards all mad?

Snapping out of his thoughts he heard the professor start to call names. Sirius' had been just called.

Severus watched as the hat pondered for a while before shouting: "Gryffindor!" The hall fell silent. This was a great surprise; no Black had ever NOT been sorted into Slytherin. Sirius' surprise was also evident as he walked to the Gryffindor table.

The sorting continued. Harrys name was called after a pretty red head went to Gryffindor. Lily, he believed, was her name. He watched as the hat decided and decided and decided. Wasn't there a time limit? What could be so hard to decide? Severus thought in puzzlement. At last the hat yelled: "Slytherin!"

More names were called; James went to Gryffindor and at last was his turn. He put the hat on and waited.

"Hmm…" said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"

"Slytherin, put me in Slytherin." Severus thought.

"Slytherin, are you sure? Well, if you're sure – better be SLYTHERIN!"

Severus pulled the hat off and walked quickly to Harry.

"We're in the same house, can you believe it?" Harry exclaimed in his excitement. Severus nodded relieved.

The sorting ended with a Xatha, Marco going into Ravenclaw. Before the feast an old bearded man stood up, talked for a bit and then the food arrived. Severus' head still reeled from all the new sights and new information. He hadn't heard anything the headmaster said. (Harry had to point out the headmaster to him later.)

After gorging himself full on all the great food, at last it was time for bed. After an awful song later an older student, a perfect Severus corrected himself, directed the new first years to the dorms. A long walk later in the dungeons they faced a blank wall. The perfect pointed out a small motif of a snake and said the password: "Greatest of the four." In the common room they were directed to their beds. Severus undressed and climbed into his bed, said goodnight to Harry on the next bed and passed out from exhaustion.

TBC…

AN: Should I write the whole seven years of school or just write some scenes through the years?

I won't be updating for maybe a week, because of school. So please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed, you've encouraged me to continue writing. Many thanks.

P.S. Does anyone notice something familiar in this chapter? Extra points to those who do. eg


	5. A New Day

Warnings: contain character death and slash in later chapters. Will not be OotP and/or HBP combatable.

Disclaimer: I own none of Potterverse. It's all owned by the wonderful Ms. J. K. Rowling

Feedback would be much appreciated as I'm a relatively new writer.

**Chapter 5. A New Day**

Severus woke up to Harry's voice. He was talking to the other first year in the dorm. As Severus looked around he could see four beds besides his own. Harry was already dressed and talking to a dark boy with a distinct foreign accent.

"Oh, you're awake. Good, I'd like you to meet Antonio Cassius." The boy smiled and nodded. The flash of white teeth on his dark face surprised Severus.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Severus asked.

"No, I was just going to wake you, when Antonio-" "Just call me Toni" "-sorry, Toni came back and we started talking. There so much to see here and the head boy, whose a Slytherin-""Alistair Moody" Toni intersected. "Yeah, him. He gave the other first years their timetables and we have Transfiguration first thing this morning with Ravenclaw and then we have…" Harry babbled on. Severus stopped listening after awhile and just dressed for classes.

Toni went with them to breakfast as the two boys couldn't remember which way was to the Great Hall.

James and Sirius were sitting by the Gryffindor table with two other boys, a small chipper boy and a startlingly pale boy. Harry dragged Severus with him to their table and started chattering to Sirius.

"So, we have Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, but Potions with you guys." Harry pointed out from his timetable. Sirius was nodding along with Harry and agreeing.

"Sirius, why are you talking to them?" James interrupted. He had been watching disapprovingly as Sirius and Harry chatted.

"What?" Sirius asked in surprise. He hadn't seen anything wrong with talking to Harry.

"They're Slytherin, they're evil. Don't you know that!" James asked frustrated.

"What do you mean Slytherins are evil?" Harry asked hurt.

"Everyone knows that. Don't play innocent." James spoke harshly.

"James, what are you saying?" Sirius asked angrily.

"We shouldn't be talking with them, they're the enemy!" James shouted.

"That's it we're leaving!" Severus snapped. He'd seen how James' words hurt Harry and was determined to protect the smaller youth.

He gripped Harrys hand and dragged him to the Slytherin table. As breakfast continued Severus noticed Harry eyes simmer with tears. It was then that Severus decided that James was an enemy.

He noticed that after their leaving Sirius and James continued bickering and shouting at each other. Finally Sirius yelled: "Are you saying that if I'd gone to Slytherin you'd have stopped being my friend! Well fine, be a git, but you're no friend of mine if you think Slytherins are evil." and stormed off.

The display was seen by the whole hall. James blushed bright red as he noticed all the angry glances from the Slytherin table and even some from the other tables including his own. He quickly grabbed his things and ran from the hall.

Severus finished his breakfast and stood up.

"Let's go before we're late for class." he reminded Harry. He'd noticed that the small boy hadn't eaten anything at the table and took an apple to give to Harry later.

They were almost late for Transfiguration, because of all the moving staircases. Severus could understand the strategist value of the stair cases movement, but cursed it just the same. A castle had to have some defensive measures after all. (He was a history buff in secret.)

They had gotten lost on the way and only Harrys asking the portraits for directions had gotten them to class on time. The Transfiguration teacher was Professor McGonagall. She demonstrated the art of transfiguration by turning a table in to a dog and back. It was clear that in her class there would be no carousing. She was a strict no nonsense-kind of teacher.

Severus enjoyed the class as transfiguration had a strict theory to its work. Science had always been Severus' favourite class in school and he believed in strict rules that governed any system. That had been a serious misgiving in magic, but now he could enjoy magic without breaking one of his beliefs. Next to him Harry was happily trying to turn a matchstick into a needle.

Potions class was situated in the dungeons a few turns and twists from their dormitory. Professor Slughorn taught the subject, to Severus' relief. A familiar face in all the first days' confusion. Professor Slughorn explained about all the effects different ingredients had with each other. They were given some potion supplies and told to experiment on how they interact. It was loads of fun.

Harry managed to make a potion explode in colour. Bright lights flew everywhere making Severus and Harry laugh.

James' silent disapproval did dampen Harry's fun in the beginning, but Severus' efforts soon made him forget about his future-father. Sirius had apologized for his friend and introduced the other Gryffindor boys. The small bubbly boy was Peter and the pale boy Remus. Harry had remarked on Remus' paleness and found out that he'd never really been outside because of overprotective parents.

All in all it had been a good first day.

TBC…

AN: This chapter is a reward to **Suburban Panace** for being the first to figure out what was the hidden in chapter four.


	6. All Hallow's Eve

Warnings: contain character death and slash in later chapters. Will not be OotP and/or HBP combatable.

Disclaimer: I own none of Potterverse. It's all owned by the wonderful Ms. J. K. Rowling

Feedback would be much appreciated as I'm a relatively new writer.

**Chapter 6. All Hallow's Eve**

The confusion of the first few days over, time flew by as the first years familiarized themselves to the school. The excitement of new classes changed to grumbles of homework. Intriguing spells changed into long lectures on spell theory and spell history. In a word an adventure changed into plain old school.

Severus thrived in this environment of hard work and intellectual challenges. If for some reason homework was too much, he could always go play chess, exploding snap or other games with Harry. It was heaven for him.

Harry had collected an impressive amount of friends in the few months they'd been at the Hogwarts. To him there seemed to be no house borders, if he liked you, you were his friend for life or till you insulted Severus. Severus was grateful for this loyalty. He'd never expected it, but was grateful for it everyday. Harry it seemed didn't know a limit to his friendship.

Sirius was also one of Harrys many friends, so was Remus, Peter and to a lesser effect James. James had apologized to Sirius and the Slytherins on his outburst and been forgiven. He was still wary of the Slytherins, but in the company of Sirius managed to keep his prejudice to himself. Severus instead never really forgave James for those words and their effect on Harry.

Antonio was perhaps the only Slytherin who remained friendly with Severus and Harry. The other first year Slytherins were still too wary of the older Slytherins to openly consort with the Gryffindor lovers, as they were spitefully called by some.

A third year called Lucius Malfoy was especially vicious. An old line pureblood, he and his cohorts proudly displayed their hate for the mudbloods. Never in front of Professor Slughorn, as the man hated prejudice, but as twisted slights and vicious words in the common room. The Headboy, Moody punished them severely when he caught some of the words used, but even he couldn't be everywhere at once.

Winter was approaching with a startling speed, as the school started to prepare for All Hallow's Eve, a traditional feast planned by the school community. Severus and Harry were both looking forward to it.

All Hallow's Eve was said to be the day when the veil between the two worlds was at its thinnest. The world of the living and the world of the dead. Magic was especially potent at that time. Many great spells and wards were weaved on All Hallow's Eve. Some even speculated that Hogwarts great wards were weaved on that day.

The morning of All Hallow's Eve, at least started unusually enough. Severus, Harry and their sometime companion Antonio arrived at breakfast early that morning to a strange sight, there was a dragon in the courtyard. Harry snagged Severus' hand and dragged him to look from the side window. The teachers and Hagrid, the groundskeeper were trying to prevent the dragon from entering the school.

"Hey, isn't that the same dragon we saw from the train?" Harry whispered astonished to Severus.

It indeed seemed to be the same dragon. A bit healthier looking than before, but the same none the less.

The dragon swung his head towards Harry as if it had heard the whisper. Its eyes seemed familiar for some reason to Severus. The color, he realized, it was the same color of brilliant green as Harrys. No wonder it seemed familiar!

The dragon's attention seemed to be fixed on Harry for some reason and Severus was beginning to become distressed. What did it want with his friend? Harry had also caught on to the dragon's interest and was slowly inching his way toward the doorway. Severus snagged Harry by the arm and hissed furious:

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I thought that I could help, it seems to be interested in me, so why not help?" Harry grinned unashamed, a bit rumbled by Severus' tight grip on his arm, but fine none the less.

"No! You're not going out there! What if it's just hungry and you caught the interest of its sweet tooth?" Severus snarled incensed.

"Why, Severus is that your way of saying I'm sweet?" Harry giggled.

"Be serious! You could be killed!"

Harry went quiet and really looked at Severus: "You're frightened? For me, I mean?"

It was clear that Harry hadn't realized that Severus could just be concerned for him. He was touched clearly by Severus' concern, but it was just as clear that he was determined to help.

"I won't do anything dangerous, I'll just see if I can help." Harry said quietly.

Severus looked, really looked at Harry and seemed to calm down.

"Just be careful, you don't know how dangerous a dragon can be." Having said that Severus let go of Harrys hand and stepped back. There was nothing he could do; he'd just have to pray that Harry's idiot luck would hold out once again. Severus had already noticed that Harry it seemed could get into the most dangerous situations and survive just on pure luck, three herbology accidents, five potions accidents and an unsolved mystery of a disappearing lion had clearly demonstrated that effect in no uncertain terms.

Harry opened the door and stuck his head out. None of the teachers noticed anything until the dragon just stopped in its tracks and sat down. Harry watched the dragon uncertainly and then straightened his shoulders and just – stepped outside.

The dragon sat there quietly not doing anything else. Just staring at Harry. By now the teachers had noticed that something was going on. They quickly glanced to see what had caught the dragon's interest. Professor McGonagall's eyes widened in dismay. She had noticed the same effect as Severus for Harry and his trouble finding tendencies. It was clear that she wanted to curse but couldn't get the breath to try.

Harry walked slowly toward the quiet dragon.

"Hi! What are you doing here?"

Severus closed his eyes in dismay, only Harry. Only Harry would just walk up to a dragon, greet one and expect an answer.

"Shshuii…shshshhhhsiiihsh" hissed the dragon.

"You're looking for me?" asked Harry curiously, tilting his head like a confused puppy.

Harry it seemed found nothing odd about understanding the dragon and the astonished looks he was getting from everyone else.

"Why'd you want to find me? I'm just Harry. You can find lots of Harrys in Scotland." Harry earnestly inquired.

"Shhhhhshuiiii – shushushshhhhsh. Sveshshshhshuuu." The Dragon hissed in mild distress.

"Oh… OH!" Harry it seemed had finally caught on to what the dragon was trying to convey.

He turned to Professor McGonagall and said:"He's supposed to guard me for some task, that's really important and when I'm older make me a _fennsey_ or something like that. I didn't really understand that word."

By that time all the professors eyes were wide open and staring at Harry in disbelief.

"A FENNSEY!" screamed Professor McGonagall. "There hasn't been a fennsey for close to three hundred years and never a dragon fennsey." She was feeling a bit faint by now and just wanted to sit down. She'd just known that Harry Finnegan would be trouble, she'd just known. All those little accidents in class, a lion for Merlin's sake. The boy would be the death of her, thank Merlin he wasn't a Gryffindor. At least in Slytherin he'd learn some caution.

Harry it seemed was an accident waiting to happen, thought Severus in amusement. This could be fun, if he'd survive that is.

TBC…

AN: Updated at last. Schools pretty hectic, so the plan is that I'll try to update weekly and with longer chapters like this week. If you'd prefer shorter and more frequent updates, let me know, I'll try that instead. Thanks to all the reviewers, love you to pieces. Haven't really answered anyone, but the goal is to answer back on my lj. Not yet, but maybe by the next update.


	7. Explanations

Warnings: contain character death and slash in later chapters. Will not be OotP and/or HBP combatable. Disclaimer: I own none of Potterverse. It's all owned by the wonderful Ms. J. K. Rowling. Feedback would be much appreciated as I'm a relatively new writer.

AN: Dialogue isn't my strong point, so be prepared for odd bits and pieces of talking that doesn't make sense. Professor Slughorn doesn't really speak here, but there's a reason for that, sowait till thenext update. Review responses can be found on my lj, the link is on my profile page. Thank you to all who reviewed, I love you all to pieces!

**Chapter 7. Explanations**

Severus looked around the Headmasters office, it was full of odd little knickknacks and even a big stuffed bird sat in the corner. Professor McGonagall had dragged Harry with her after they'd settled the dragon into the stables by greenhouse three. The other staff had herded students into the Great Hall away from all the excitement. It had been animously decided that Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall would take Harry to the Headmaster, who would explain all that fennsey business. Harry had been the one that insisted Severus accompany him. Now they were just waiting for the Headmaster to return from an emergency meeting in the Ministry.

"Pooh" went the fireplace and an old white bearded man walked out of the fireplace. He dusted himself off and looked up.

"Minerva, Horace, what brings you here on this fine morning?"

"We've come to present you with a Harry Finnegan, he's a _fennsey_, Albus! This could mean that…"

"Now, now, Minerva calm down, this only means that there's been an imbalance in the magic, it doesn't mean that Tom has been playing with forces we can't understand, nor counter. Now, let's see this fennsey of yours." Said Headmaster smiling calmly.

Harry peeked out from behind Professor Slughorn. He'd soon grown tired of the conversation and began looking around. Severus watched in interest as Harry petted the stuffed bird in the corner.

"Ah, you've found Fawkes, my phoenix friend." The Headmaster said amused.

At that the stuffed bird, sorry – phoenix opened his eyes and thrilled. It was the most wonderful sound Severus had ever heard, it reminded him of his mother's voice, of his father's long forgotten embraces and the warm feel of Harry's hand. Harry looked awed by the sound.

"We've been talking about fennsey this and fennsey that, but do either of you boys know what a fennsey is?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." "Nope." They both replied.

"Fennseys are what we call people who've been called by magic to correct an imbalance in magic as a whole. This can be caused by extreme time travel, some very dark rituals, alternate universe eruptions or any number of very dangerous disruptive spells or situations that break the fabric of magic and reality.

They're usually powerful wizards or witches, although there has been one squib fennsey. The British Isles have received the most of the fennseys, I'm not sure if it's because we disrupt the magic too often, or for some other less corrupt reason. Some even speculate that Merlin himself was a phoenix fennsey. As you know Merlin had the animangus form of a phoenix.

Fennsey have a part of their souls ripped out through some event and that part becomes a magical being. There have been Griffin fennsey, phoenix fennsey and others, even one basilisk fennsey. Fennseys are given a certain task by their companion, with that task they obtain part of their soul back. Losing the companion of course and gaining an animangus form in the companions shape.

Now these tasks are neither good nor evil, but always something vital to magic. That is why fennseys are so rare. They maintain the balance between magic and reality. I'm not quite sure on how you've been chosen, but not to worry, your companion will help you along on your task.

Now, where's that companion of yours and have you been given your task yet?"

"Um,… he's outside. He couldn't get in."

"Really? What shape is he then? Companions are usually quite small as they represent the size of the soul part and the fennseys magical power."

"Um,… he's a… ummm, a dragon, sir."

"A dragon, you say! Quite extraordinary, why I don't believe there's ever been a dragon fennsey." Dumbledore exclaimed in disbelief. This was a surprise, indeed.

"This is why, I believe we should exact the protocol in the event of a fennsey." Spoke Professor McGonagall primly. She'd gotten over her shock and dismay while the headmaster had explained things to Harry. Headmaster Dumbledore tried to calm her down. "There's no real need to conform to protocol, now is there?" They continued to discuss the need for the protocol with Professor Slughorn inserting comments in between.

Severus watched the teachers talk and pondered. "Does this mean that Harry is too special? Will he even want to be friends with me anymore? What if he'll just flaunt his new status and forget all about our friendship. This is going to be hell." He thought in misery. Harry would forget all bout him and go gallivanting with some other heroes. Bloody hell! He hated the whole fennsey idea already.

Suddenly he felt a small hand creep into his.

"You won't stop being my friend? Will you, Severus? You'll still want to stay friends" Harry asked in misery.

"What? What do you mean?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"Well, you heard the headmaster, he thinks that I could be evil and a part of my soul is ripped out and I'm a freak and I'll have to do something big and…" Harry wailed in distress.

"Oh, Harry, this is nothing bad, you'll just have to do some task and then you'll be just Harry again," Severus comforted his friend "- with a little extra." He muttered to himself thinking of the dragon. Severus was reassured by Harry's babble. Harry was still Harry, if a bit odder than before. Harry stayed true to his friend till the end, there was nothing to worry about.

A sudden silence returned the boys attention to the teachers.

"It's been decided that protocol will have to be followed." Headmaster Dumbledore grumbled, it was clear that he'd been expecting to win in this tug of war of wills.

"Fennsey who come from Hogwarts are given a choice, do they want everyone to know of their status or not. If they prefer to stay anonymous the castle will induce a memory suppressant to the whole castles population. It won't erase the memory, it'll just make it seem so insignificant that no one will talk of the issue to outsiders or even each other. This protocol was put up by the Founders themselves, they were aware that a fennseys task could be ruined by the public's knowledge of them. Which would you prefer?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry thought for a moment and then glanced at Severus.

"Will Severus and you three still know about me being a fennsey?"

"Yes, if you want we'll still know."

"I want the others to forget and Severus to remember, and maybe you three also. Just so someone older knows also." Harry said decisively.

"All right, we'll start the protocol now."

Severus watched as the three adults started chanting in an odd language. A small cloud of bright lights and smoke wisps appeared above Harry's head. Harry giggled. "It tingles." A moment later as the chanting came to a stop the cloud burst and send little wisps of smoke everywhere.

"It's done." The Headmaster said tired.

"Now I think it's time for you to go talk to your companion and find out what your task is, wouldn't you agree?" said Professor McGonagall and shooed them out of the headmasters office.

"Wicked!" Harry yelled in excitement, took Severus' hand and dragged Severus laughing with him.

Harry it seemed had already forgotten all his worries and was already excited by the adventure waiting.


	8. Time flies when you're having fun or not

AN: A bit darker than my previous chapters. I noticed that I don't have the fortitude to write all seven years so the story will skip some years and only give a summary type version. Explaining some events and so on and so forth.

Reviews can be located on my lj; the link is on my profile page.

**Chapter 8. Time flies when you're having fun or not…**

Severus never did find out what task the dragon had set for Harry. Harry refused to talk about the matter after their first talk. Severus had watched from the side lines as Harry had a shouting match with his fennsey companion. If you could call two beings furiously hissing at each other a shouting match. Apparently one of the talents of having a dragon fennsey was being a Parselmouth, someone who could talk to snakes. Harry had told him later that being a Parselmouth was a dark gift, so they'd kept quiet about it with their Gryffindor friends.

Time flew by, years passed and slowly both boys grew up to be teenagers, with teenagers' problems. Fourth year arrived almost without their knowledge.

The Marauders, as the four Gryffindor boys were called, still remained on friendly terms with Harry and Severus. Severus had found that he had the most in common with Remus. They shared many of the more intellectual interests that the others weren't so interested in. The only draw back with Remus was his frequent absences from school, apparently he visited a sickly aunt every month or so. Severus never really understood why, even if he always remembered to ask for her health when Remus returned from his visits exhausted.

The Marauders were all pranksters, who frequently caused mishaps in class or the common rooms of other houses, even Gryffindors were hit occasionally. Their first prank had apparently been silencing Professor Slughorn in their first year on Halloween. Narcissa Black, Sirius' cousin had apparently helped by making the potion for her cousin. She was only a second year, but even then a brilliant potions maker. Severus loved working with her, on the rare occasions when they could. Narcissa was already betrothed to the obnoxious Malfoy kid. The match had apparently been decided when she was four. So Malfoy watched her pretty closely for "bad behavior", which included meeting with Severus.

Potions had become a passion for Severus. He found that he had a flair for them. Other classes were difficult for him, because his brand of magic was too subtle. Where other children worked hard for control of their magic, he'd always had it. This naturally didn't occur to the teachers right away, they just didn't notice his subtle tries, only the more powerful wild magic of the others. Harry was the one who finally pointed it out to Professor McGonagall, who had been amazed. After that classes were easier as he was given different instructions that most adult wizards could handle. But that wasn't until second year. So he'd buried his hopes for the other classes and focused all his attention on potions, where he could shine. Professor Slughorn became his favorite teacher even if he despised some of his characteristics; the famous Slug Club had been a pet peeve of his as soon as he found out how it worked. Fortunately for him only fifth years and up could be invited.

Harry's status as fennsey had automatically put him on the radar of the Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn. The Headmaster would periodically call Harry to his office and according to Harry offer lemon drops and tea. Professor McGonagall occasionally held Harry after class to ask on his well being and Professor Slughorn usually tried to corner Harry at every chance to impress the importance of remembering that Slughorn was his head of house and would love being his confidant. Harry always ran back to Severus shivering and pleading Severus to never leave him alone with the man.

Harry usually visited his fennsey companion, Spot as Harry insisted on calling him (the dragon had a black mark on his forehead), on the weekends alone and on rare occasions with Severus. He'd sometimes come back laughing, but more often than not, he'd come back crying or shivering in shock. His companion was apparently telling him of what would come to pass in later years, a future Harry was now furiously trying to prevent coming to reality. Some nights Harry would crawl into bed with Severus and just sleep tightly holding him. Those were the bad nights. Severus would sometimes catch Harry looking around himself with a sad look on his face and an ancient look in his eyes. It was as if he could only see death and pain around him.

Harry's friends were a steadily growing bunch. A Ravenclaw named Anna Williams, a trio of Huffelpuffs Jackson Daniels, Steve Howie, Marie Ellington and others. Severus could never keep track of all the people Harry was on friendly terms. As long as he was sure of his place as Harry's best friend he could tolerate these dunderheads, James Potter being the exception. A coolness existed between the two. Severus never forgave James for his actions in hurting Harry and James until recently had been indifferent that is until he found out that his crush Lily Evans frequently worked with Severus. The little red headed girl was growing into quite a beauty, even if she was a know-it-all. Sirius rutinely teased James on that.

Sirius' relations with his family were slowly worsening. After a cold reception after his first year as a Gryffindor, things progressively got worse. With the Dark Lord Voldemorts steadily worsening campaigns against muggles and muggleborn, the situation deteriorated with his family. By fourth year he was getting fowlers every week for consorting with mudbloods. Slytherin house was also drawing in itself as rumors of dark wizards and dark magic were steadily increasing within the school. At first the political campaign against muggles by Lord Voldemort and his cohorts, was just that a political campaign. But as time went by the methods of Voldemort and others began to change. Deaths began to occur, disappearances, and violence was becoming the answer for most problems with the muggle world. Voldemorts followers were given the name Death Eaters and a war was slowly appearing on the horizon. Even the name of Voldemort was disappearing and epitaphs like You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were rising. Terror ruled the wizarding world.

TBC…


	9. Full Moon Madness

AN: As said before dialogue REALLY isn't my strong point, so this chapter might seem a bit lop sided. But reviews would be appreciated, I didn't get a whole lot of them last chapter and have been feeling un-loved, seriously was there something wrong with the previous chapter?

This isn't my best, but I'm feeling a bit anxious with the surgery coming up.

**Chapter 9. Full Moon Madness**

Fourth year rolled by and Severus and Harry returned for fifth year. Harry was growing into a very attractive young man. He was getting love letters and people asking him for dates. Unfortunately Harry was too shy to do anything. He confined to Severus that he didn't feel anything for the girls that asked and he didn't know how to approach the few boys that he himself found attractive. Severus watched all this from the sidelines half jealous and half amused. It was clear that Harry could have had anyone he wanted to, but was too shy to do anything about the few crushes that he'd had over the years. Severus hadn't really noticed any girls or for that matter boys in that manner yet, so he could be supportive and secretly amused as heck. Love makes fools of us all and it's rather fun to watch. Whoever said that had it right on the spot, Severus chuckled to himself, watching another girl throw herself at Harry.

Sirius had returned to fifth year a different boy from before. He was actively hostile toward Slytherins and Severus heard from Narcissa that Sirius had run away from home that summer after a very long and angry argument with his mother. Sirius rebuked every effort that Harry made to remain friends and with James' encouragement started harassing the Slytherins. Remus couldn't really do anything; he tried to rein the two boys in, but couldn't really find the energy to keep track of the two Marauders. Peter went along with the harassment, but privately talked to Harry and was grudgingly forgiven for going along with the unfair treatment. By Easter the relationship between the Marauders and the Slytherin Duo was at an all time low. Even Harry was giving up on the boys.

After Easter break Severus received a missive from Sirius wanting to talk and apologise. It was meant for Harry, but Severus intercepted it before Harry even knew of its existence. He was told to meet the other boy by the tunnel in front of the Whomping Willow. The letter held instructions on how to get into the tunnel without getting whipped by the aggressive tree.

The meeting went south almost immediately. There was no sign of Sirius and all Severus could hear was a low gravely sound coming deeper from the tunnel and a pair of moving shadows. Suddenly someone grapped hiscloak sleeveand started to drag him up from the tunnel.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Severus snapped incensed when he realized that it was James that was dragging him away from the odd sounds.

"What in the hell are you doing here anyway?" James snapped back clearly frightened as they emerged from the musty tunnel and started walking towards the castle.

"I got a message from Black to meet here." Severus said affronted.

"What! – How could he? He knows how dangerous he's on the full moon!" Severus heard James mutter half furious and half frightened.

Something was clearly wrong here.

"What's going on? Who's dangerous? Where are we going?" Severus asked concerned.

A gravely growl grew progressively louder behind them. Suddenly a huge beast came into the moonlights view. At first only its head emerged from the ground, then its upper body and a taloned paw.

"Is that – is that a werewolf?" Severus stuttered. The thing was enormous. There was no way that they would get to safety before it tore them to shreds. A small pop sound made him swing his head to his right where only a moment ago James stood, and where now stood a massive stag. It swung it's antlers at the beast and forced it to back away. Severus watched breathless and slowly started backing away as the stag kept the werewolf busy. He quickly walked to the castle looking over his shoulder time to time to make sure that the stag had the wolf in hand. He knew that if he'd start running the werewolf would be compelled to attack the fleeing prey. Severus' thoughts remained stunned and in a state of shock that would have him berate himself later on. He slipped a sigh of relief when he noticed the castle doors. A few feet and he'd be safe. – Safety at last, Severus thought as he collapsed inside next to the door.

Half an hour later he heard a knock and James slipped inside.

"Now what in the name of Hades is going on? Who was that? And how'd you end up as a stag?"

"What do you mean? There was nothing going on, you must have hit your head or something. Don't talk crazy stuff like that. There was NO werewolf!" James rapidly replied.

Severus trusted his instincts and this smelled really fishy, like shark fishy. Beside his own memories, James wouldn't even look him in the eye. This was a really messed up situation. He'd had to talk to Harry. Soon, preferably now.

Harry! How could he forget! The message had been for Harry, he could have been killed or torn to shreds. It was that bastard Black! He'd pay for this. No one and he meant no one tried to hurt Harry and got away with it. Not to mention he himself could have been killed or eaten by a rapid werewolf. This called for revenge. James would pay too, life-debt be damned. Tossers probably planned the whole thing together. But who could the werewolf be? –Remus! Of course, it all made sense now. All those sick relatives, those odd sicknesses and his little moodiness near the full moon. Was he as well in on the murder plan? Could be.

Severus had to stop a strong wince and a nauseous feeling started to rise, when he thought of being eaten by someone he'd thought of as a friend. He'd really thought that they were friends. He'd counted on Remus, trusted him, he'd even confined his little crush on Harry a while back. Had he told everyone. Had he been laughed at by the whole Gryffindor house, or hadRemus just told his little buddies, the Marauders. What if, What if Remus had told Harry? Would Harry have laughed or – No, wait what was he thinking Harry wouldn't have laughed, he'd have come toSeverus and reassuredhim that they'd stay friends. Harry would never have betrayed him. Harry was a constant in his life and nothing, nothing would change that. That was better, or not. He was going to be sick. This was a nightmare. Nothing was right.

Severus stayed huddled in the corner and trembled with shock and nausea. After long moments of thoughts that made him just more upset, he slowly pulled himself together. He'd go to Harry. Harry would make everything alright. With Harry he was safe. Harry would make everything better. The mere thought of a warm hug from Harry made him hurry to the dungeons where he'd be safe and no one would try to kill him.

TBC…


	10. Cold War

AN: The surgery was a huge success, no more sleepless nights worrying. This chapter is kind of a teaser, not a real update. I haven't the time to write more coherent text, so sorry for the little mistakes and short chapter. I haven't the time to answer reviews now, so maybe in the future. Old responses can be found on my livejournal, link on profile page.

**Chapter 10. Cold War**

After the incident or as Severus called it the Conspiracy the relationship between the Marauders and the Slytherin duo simply died. Even if Severus had been inclined to forgive and forget, James' and Sirius' threats and simple arrogance in face of their own negligence and foolishness, made even Harry snap. What ever plan or idea that Harry had had of remaining friends was destroyed with every humiliation that the Marauders heaped upon the two. Remus tried mending bridges, but was too cowed by the others to make a true effort. With a close encounter with a death sentence (werewolves were executed if they ever infected another human) and OWLs he was half dead with fatigue and anger. Remus retreated into his studies and his other friend Lily Evans a muggleborn Gryffindor in his year. Severus was forbidden to tell anyone of the incident with James' life debt over his head.

The relationship with the two houses, Slytherin and Gryffindor was broken completely. Before the friendship between the Marauders and the Slytherin duo had formed a connection between the houses. Relations had plummeted with this. The corridors and halls of Hogwarts were places were small fights and insults occurred with startling frequency. The war had finally reached Hogwarts. Slytherins reputation for dark wizards and Gryffindors black and white world view were making the two sworn enemies as the deaths began piling up with You-Know-Who's rising reputation. All Slytherins were assumed to be junior Death Eaters and all Gryffindors future fighters for the Light side. It was complete war between the houses. Few tried to mend the relationship between the two warring houses, none accomplished anything.

After the little incident with a malicious prank that almost destroyed Severus' sight, Harry insisted that he accompany Severus everywhere. The boys' friendship was slowly chancing with hormones and time. Both had found the other attractive before, but with the time they now spent with each other increasing, they found each other again. As they say: "Best friends make the best lovers." The two danced around the subject for a better part of the next year, before confessing their love to each other. Both were virgins, so their relationship progressed at a snails pace. The two wanted to be sure because they both knew that this would be for life. They'd found their soul mate.

Severus was ecstatic, he had Harry, his potions OWLs had made it possible for him to pursue his dream of Potions Mastery and Professor Slughorn had just told him that he was looking for an apprentice. This would mean that in five years time he'd have his Mastery and be the youngest to reach Potions Mastery in Europe. All his hopes and dreams were coming true. His mother would have been so proud. This was what it meant to be a wizard. Even the war couldn't make him forget the happiness he had at his reach. All was well in his world.

TBC…


	11. Dark Days Ahead

AN: I haven't really answered any reviews in awhile, so I'll try to do that before the next chapter at least.

I hit on a little snag on this chapter, the story wasn't going in the direction I wanted it to go and I had to rewrite the whole thing over and over again. It still isn't really what I wanted but I'm too tired to keep trying. So behold…

**Chapter 11. Dark days ahead**

Severus noted that Harry had again received a strange owl at the breakfast table. Every once in awhile Harry would receive a letter from someone that he'd quickly hide and refuse to speak of. It usually co-incited with the shrinking of Harry's fennsey companion. The companion would disappear completely when Harry had accepted every gift and ability from the dragon, Spot. This and more Severus had found out by secretly reading about fennseys in the Hogwarts Library's Myth and Legend section. Fennseys were still regarded mostly as fairy tales, not reality. Most fennseys in fact enforced that misconception. It was as if no one really knew anything of these magical beings.

Harry's status had remained a closely guarded secret. While Severus and Harry never really spoke of the issue they knew that Voldemort's conquest of the magical world played a huge role in Harry's fennsey duty. This matter lay mostly as an unspoken matter between the two. While both knew that they loved one'n'other, they also never really spoke of the future. This would later be one of the greatest misunderstandings in their relationship. But now they were living the high light of their lives. Their love was unbeatable, nothing could separate them.

Harry's friendships with the Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws remained mostly unchanged by the passing of time and the hostilities towards Slytherins. Some broke under the strain of peer pressure from their houses or the prejudice from the others, but most remained fast friends with the friendly Slytherin. Severus' status as Harry's boyfriend even endeared him to some of the bolder Ravenclaws. Evan Rosier, an outspoken Ravenclaw, even managed to impress Severus with his potions talents. The purebloods wide knowledge of Dark Arts may have also encouraged Severus to return Evans friendship offers. The two stroke an unlikely friendship. Severus even grudgingly admitted later to Harry that he was glad to have another friend.

In Slytherin Severus and Harry's friendships was a muddy affair. It wasn't politically or socially wise to agonize too many of the powerful purebloods. In the Slytherin common room Lucius Malfoy and his like ruled with an iron fist. No one could really oppose these bigots. Harry remained uncomfortable around them, but made an effort to correct some of their views of muggleborns and muggles. He was greatly ostracized for this, but he kept trying and could sometimes change the outcome of some prejudices. But even Harry couldn't work miracles and could do nothing for the despair for those graduating in to the war torn world, where Slytherins were viewed mostly as Death Eaters.

There were few job offers and apprentice programs for Slytherins. They really had no choice either support Voldemort and his ideals or starve to death. The situation was also worsened by the fact that many of the oldest pureblood families expected their heirs and offspring to follow Voldemort. Not many were brave enough to go against both their families and You-Know-Who. Even if they chose to stand in the Light, they were never really accepted by the Ministry or the common public. "It's a trick, he's a spy for sure." were the whispers going around any who defied tradition and stepped forward as a traitor to Voldemorts cause.

Severus had been approached by an agent of the Dark Lord, as had many of the older Slytherins and some Ravenclaws. He hadn't really known what to answer. Voldemort seemed to stand for everything he despised, but the offer did sound very tempting to the Slytherin in him. Luckily his acceptance in the apprentice program here at Hogwarts had removed him from the more active recruitment. After his Mastery it was anyone's guess what would happen. He tried not to think about it too much.

Harry had also been approached, fortunately thanks to the spell dampening the knowledge of his fennsey status; he wasn't very high on the recruitment list. Severus had also noticed that when Harry thought someone from the Dark Lord was looking, Harry tended to botch things up. Spells that he knew by heart were suddenly lost or mispronounced. He was clumsy in public and tended to act rather absent minded. Not at all like him. Severus could only conclude that Harry wanted nothing to do with the Dark Lords plans or ideals.

Some students had lost family to the frequent attacks. A Gryffindor first year William Weasley had lost two uncles in suspicious circumstances. Some had lost even more. Lily Evans parents and grandparents on her mother's side had been targeted and killed early on her fourth year of school. There rarely went by a weekend that the staff didn't have to escort a muggleborn to a loved ones funeral. Hogsmeade trips had been cancelled for two years now. The fifth years and lower had never ventured out of the castle farther than the train station.

Security was tight in the castle and the only real reason the Marauders pranks were tolerated was because of their effect on the morale. Laughter was hard to come by when deaths were a daily occurrence. Even the racism of the Marauders targeting was never really corrected as the pranks brought something bright in the grim lives of the students and staff. Not many noticed that the pranks were extremely malicious toward the Slytherins and mostly pushed the Slytherin house in to voluntary exile and right in to You-Know-Who's arms.

The Headmaster had too many problems leading a loosing war to truly lead the school. His indulgence of his so called light Gryffindors made many things worse than they would have ever went with his interferenceor even hisnon-action. This seemed to re-enforce the concept that harassing the Slytherins was accepted behaviour. The Slytherins literally had noplace to turn to for help, but Voldemort.

TBC…


	12. Negotiations

AN: The muse is unforgiving and hasn't really told me anything, so the chapter is a little vague and short. To those who've been counting on regular Monday updates, you'll be disappointed yet again. I honestly don't have the fortitude to write so frequently and am going to be updating slower, probably once a month or so. Sorry fans, but Real Life has priority.

Review responses can be found on my livejournal. Link on my profile page as usual.

**Chapter 12. Negotiations**

With the hostilities inside the castle and outside a raging war, many of the teachers curriculum relied heavily on the more defensive and offensive magic. School books contained many of the more dangerous spells that peace time never saw. Dark creatures were heavily studied and protective measures were stressed in every class, be it Potions or flying. Healing class was encouraged to be taken by all graduates as healers were a vital part of any community at war. But more importantly everyone was expected to work together to defeat the threat of Voldemort. All, but the Slytherins that is. It would be safe to say that if it had been possible for the magical community of Hogwarts to expel every Slytherin from the school, this would have been done. Even during the fight between the founders the fighting hadn't been this bad. The situation was at a stand still nothing could be done one way or the other.

In this time of uncertainty, Severus' and Harry's relationship was a shining target for comments inside Slytherin and Hogwarts corridors. Harry was largely regarded as an eccentric, but powerful Light-sympathizer and Severus as a perfect Slytherin who hadn't really chosen any side as his own. This little difference between the two, made many Slytherins cautious. Harry would have been an ideal gathering point for those Slytherins who wanted to defy their families and public opinion and support the Light. The only hiccup was his relationship with Severus. Severus had always been attracted to the Dark, be it the Dark Arts or the darker aspects of magical knowledge. That fact was well known in Slytherin. It was that point that made Harry's station as a Light wizard so very interesting. He seemed to be totally Light, but his association with Severus suggested otherwise. Little comments and insulations were made by many Slytherins as they flogged to Harry in search of safety in his dubious care. Harry didn't have the funds to properly help the Slytherins in need, but he had the magical power, knowledge and connections to try to get a few out of danger.

Severus knew that Harry had never been rich, but strangely he seemed to always get by. Severus was aware that Harry had permission to stay at Hogwarts for summers because of his fennsey companion's care and proximity. What he didn't find out about until later, was the odd jobs Harry did for the Groundskeeper Hagrid on those summers. It wasn't until fifth year that he realised that all Harry's money came from these odd jobs and only the trust fund that provided for orphan muggleborns, paid for his tuition and housing at Hogwarts. Every little gift was made twice dearer for this fact alone. But what Harry lacked in funds, he more than made up for connections. It seemed that every truly important person in the magical community knew of Harry or was indebted to him in some way. This made him a very dangerous adversary for those who crossed his path. And satisfied Severus' Slytherin self preservation and protective impulses as he sometimes worried about Harry's future wellbeing.

The depressive atmosphere at Hogwarts made for frustrated wizards and witches, some wanting to do something, anything just to make some progress in the war. To end it, one way or the other. A vast majority was tired of all the fighting and was even now demanding for a solution. Many of the magical world didn't care anymore who won as long as the war ended.

The war had halted into a stand still after the Battle of Huntington where Lord Voldemort was said to have been driven back by Dumbledore for the first time. No one really knew what had really happened in the battle, but it was followed by a worrisome calm that made everyone nervous. A calm that screamed trouble for the Light side.

TBC…


	13. Secrets Unravel

AN: I'd like to apologize to all my readers for this insanely long waiting period between chapters. Real Life has a habit of getting away from you and before you know it it's May and you haven't posted anything in months and you feel lousy. Another reason for my seeming abandonment of the fic, is that I've been writing another fic on the side. I've learned from my mistakes and won't upload it until it's complete, so you can all sign in relief, no more WIPs for me. At least, not for now g

For those of you who've read HBP this will have a hint of what's to come, so the next chapters plus this one will have some heavy spoilers. I myself have no intention of taking every fact of HBP into account, but the items of Voldemorts destruction are present in the fic.

**Chapter 13. Secrets Unravel**

Severus watched silently as Harry and Spot conversed in their unique language. The dragon resembled more of a lizard than any self respecting dragon should. The companion's size had degreased rapidly through the years as more and more information was transferred to Harry. In his studies of the fennsey, Severus had come across this phenomenon only in time altering. In other words the companion brought future information to its Chosen. More and more Severus understood the glances and odd occurrences that had littered Harry's years at Hogwarts. If you had knowledge of what would befall most of your year mates and friends, would you be able to shoulder the burden of that fate without destroying yourself.

At times like these Severus could only grasp the enormous task that had been given to his lover and best friend. To have an obligation to magic in its purest form was a gift and a curse of epic portions.

'Severus- 'a voice called him back to reality from his dark thoughts.

'What were you thinking of? You were so far away, I was worried.' Harry nudged Severus with his hip in a playful manner.

'Nothing much, just trying to figure out what you two were talking about.' Severus muttered in slight embarrassment. Harry was the only one who could make him feel self conscience about his thoughts and still make him feel warm with his teasing.

'You know I can't tell you everything that I know' Harry said silently. It was clear that his mood had taken a darker cast. 'From playful to dead serious in eight seconds. That had to be a record' Severus thought ruefully.

'I know.' Severus signed. It might irk him at times, but when Harry had a secret to guard there was no way to get anything out of him, by any means, even torture. In a way it was a relief, Severus knew that everything that he said in confidence remained evermore as such. It did make for some interesting arguments between the two when others took Harry as their secret keeper.

'Harry! Harry!' a voice called urgently from the edge of the castle grounds.

'What in the name of Hyne… was that a centaur?' Severus watched in disbelief. 'What business would a centaur have with Harry?' Severus asked himself and then thought the thing through and could have hit himself. 'What business wouldn't Harry have with someone? It could be something from a runaway cat to taking over the world one chocolate a time.' Not that Harry cared much for chocolate, that was Severus' vice and damnation. 'Mmm… chocolate…' As always when he thought of chocolate his thoughts turned to mush, much like when he was faced with a naked Harry, or better yet, a Harry dipped in chocolate, 'Ah Heaven…'

While Severus was drooling over the mental images running in his mind Harry talked with the centaur.

'What is it, Ashwood?' Harry inquired with concern. 'Has something happened in the conclave?'

'No, no, everything is alright. We've finally managed to locate the Cup!' chirped the enthusiastic young centaur.

'You're sure? Absolutely sure this is it?' Harry asked urgently.

'YES!' shouted Ashwood in delight. He had been chosen to give the news to the fennsey, and he couldn't be more proud of his clan and their efforts. Technically he didn't have a clue to why some cup was important, but you didn't question Elders on these matters. He was just happy to be able to give the good news to Harry.

'This was it! Finally it could end!' Harry thought in amazement. 'No more running around the country looking for clues, no more nights worrying about the future of his friends, no more… just no more! The end to all his efforts and a clean chance to win in this silent battle between his foe, had finally arrived. The rest of the horuxes had been located and were just waiting for destruction, the cup had been the only one left and the hardest to find as its hiding place was hinted to be somewhere in the Forbidden Forest.'

'YES!' Harry shouted on the top of his lungs snapping Severus out of his thoughts about chocolate and its heavenly taste.

'What? What? What happened? Are you alright?' Severus asked concerned. This just wasn't normal behavior for Harry. He hadn't been this exited ever, at least not in any instance that Severus could recall.

Harry snagged Severus' hands and started to whirl around in a dizzying dance of utter delight. The centaur jumped and bounced around the comically bedazzled Severus and ecstatic Harry. It was utter pandemonium.

'What in the world?' Professor McGonagall said in confusion as he watched the three from the front steps of the castle doors. She looked to her right at the Headmaster for answers and took a step back for the Headmasters face gleamed in delight over the scene.

'They're crazy, all of them utterly mad.' Muttered McGonagall as she quickly turned away so that no one would mistake her for their accomplices.

'Could this mean the end of Tom?' wondered Dumbledore in delight. He had been silently aware that Harry had been working toward some end in his summer holidays and on the weekends and seeing the utter joy on his face at the moment, the solution had apparently presented itself. 'Has he been on the side of the Light after all?' thought the Headmaster in wonder. The boy's sorting into Slytherin had prejudiced him to Harry involvement in the war as fennsey could be on any side, be it Dark or Light, as long as the Magic degreed chance to be necessary. But his involvement with the centaurs seemed to tip the scales to Light as they were inherently Light creatures. 'Have we finally found the weapon to take this war to Tom?' puzzled Dumbledore in silence. But only time would tell, as headmaster of Hogwarts was by the wards itself forbidden to interfere in the fennseys task. The exact reason he hadn't been able to influence Harry in anything.

TBC…

P.S. Who of you caught the little insertion of another fandom? g


	14. Dodging The Dumbledore

AN: As I've been keeping my avid, as if, fans on their toes, here's another chapter as an apology for the five month lapse in updates. The ending is a little sappy, but with chapter 11 and 12 being so dark I thought let there be light. Or something to that effect.

**Chapter 14. Dodging The Dumbledore**

Severus watched as his lover dodged another attempt of information gathering from the Headmaster. In a way it was amusing to watch the man widely regarded as the most powerful wizard of their time try to pin down a 5'5 foot school boy and extort information of the said waif.

The influence, that Harry yielded was once again working for him, a fact that caused great satisfaction to the power hungry Slytherin living inside Severus. No matter what Harry did it was bound to be spectacular, even if Severus had no idea once again on what was going on. A fact that Harry took no small amount of joy in constantly teasing Severus about. To lose information of such importance, to the heavenly imagines of chocolate, was unforgivable. This was it; he would have to go to… the dreaded Chocoholics Anonymous.

A promise he had made for five years now, and had never kept. Even the horrible event of a Gryffindor finding out of his terrible addiction hadn't been a fate too terrible to make him give up chocolate. A shame really, as that would have been the only threat big enough for him to unbend on the subject. Harry had never mentioned his problem in a negative manner and for that fact alone Severus would have loved the fennsey.

Slytherin common room was crowded as most of the house had noticed the same interest on Dumbledore's part and were now trying to find out what was going on with Harry. Harry remained serene and continued working on his Transfiguration homework dodging questions left and right.

A small smile lightened his face from time to time, frustrating the suspicious minds of their year mates. Many Slytherins were left guessing as the political game Harry played so well, left them without answers and only more questions.

Finally it was time for bed, Severus and Harry shared a room of their own as none of the Slytherins had been willing to deal with Severus' rapid tongue so often in the early mornings. Coffee had been the only thing that made mornings bearable to the others when Severus was woken up too early, a fact well known by now. Harry seemed to be immune to the older boy's venom. A fact that had quickly endeared himself to their fellow Slytherins. None were brave enough to take on Severus without his morning coffee. A task left for Harry alone.

A fact that they had blessed when their relationship became more intimate. A need for privacy for serious talks and some snuggling was very much appreciated by the teens. Love just didn't seem like love when you had to snuggle in a dorm with four other teens.

'-rus…' Harry whispered quietly.

'Mmmph… What?' Severus replied sleepily. He had been having a very nice dream about dancing potions and had been about to be crowned the King of Potionia, something that in his sleepy mind was vital to his well being. Ergo, he needed to sleep some more to achieve that goal.

'What do you think we'll be doing three years from now?' Harry asked in a small voice.

Severus roused himself awake hearing the trace of uncertainty and self doubt in the younger boy's voice.

'Well, I'll be working on my Potions Mastery and you'll be studying at the Magical Institute of Transfiguration for your theses on multi-animanga or something to that effect.' Severus pondered quietly. 'Come to think of it, they hadn't really talked about their future at all. What were they going to do? Share a flat? Or would they rent a house? And where would the living costs come from as neither had much money. Would one of them have to work and support the other? What about the war? Either one of them could be killed in a raid or just be recruited or…' So many thoughts flew through his head that he didn't know were to start. They were going to be adults soon, did this mean that all the freedom and joy from their life would disappear with those old childhood dreams. What would the future bring?

'Oh, its just I've been thinking and all I can figure out is that I want to stay by your side. No matter what happens.' Harrys musing cut effectly through all of Severus' panic.

'Yes, stay together. We'll always stay together. Let's do that.' Severus said slowly. 'Yes that was what the future was all about being with Harry on their own, being happy with the ups and downs of life and just being happy. That is what the future will bring. Nothing is more certain than that we'll be together.' With that thought Severus went back to sleep letting the light snore from Harry lull him into the arms of Morpheus.

TBC…


	15. Screaming Matches

AN: It's been more than a year since I've updated, I'd like to apologize to all my avid readers and confess to suffering a bit of a writers block concerning this chapter and the following ones. The end was written a long time ago but I just don't know how to get there from chapter 17 onward. The fact that I've been working fulltime for the last year has also put a damper on my writing. The fact that I've written another fic almost halfway (almost 30 000 words) didn't help with the matter. But excuses are always excuses.

As a final tribute for the coming Deathly Hallows I've tried to write everything before its release, I've failed spectacularly but hopefully I won't take such a long time to update next time. Enjoy!

(And like I've said before dialogue really isn't my strongest point.)

**Chapter 15. ****Screaming Matches**

Severus copied the last few notes from the board as class drew to a finish.

"Now remember to return your essays on 'The effects weather patterns have on the density of your Spell work' by next Monday. This is vitally important for your NEWTS, ladies and gentlemen. So no dilly dallying." reminded Professor Rumson, a substitute teacher for Charms.

Professor Matthews was regularly away as his double mastery of Charms and Healing meant that he would be called to assist Madame Pomfrey in more serious injuries that occurred with the Hogwarts Hospital Wing routinely taking the left over injured when St. Mungos was full.

Severus knew that Harry was called sometimes to help with the more power draining Healing techniques. He could siphon magic from his core to others, a power only routinely found among fennsey. Rarely found in other wizards. A fact that should the Dark Lord ever find out would make Harry his number one target to capture. Severus sometimes worried that Harry took too much on himself. His duty as a fennsey was a heavy one and schoolwork, their friendship and romance had to have an effect on his health, mental and otherwise. Harry's seeming endless energy had to run out sometime and Severus worried that the power needed to heal the dying was taking strength that he didn't really have to spare.

War within the British Isles had been steadily quieting down for the last few months. Severus couldn't be a hundred percent certain but he had a sneaking suspicion that the items that Harry had gathered and quietly destroyed were the reason for this lessening of the overpowering force that the Dark Lord yielded. He'd heard from some of his darker associates that the Dark Lord was appearing weaker magically than before. A marginal difference that even the Aurors had noticed. Internal strife was also the leading reason for some of the more powerful of the Dark Lords Death Eaters vanishing. As Voldemort lost some of the power that so many of his followers were attracted to, he began to lose the hold he had on his little empire. The fact that the war had dragged on for so long was also a factor in his hold lessening. Death Eaters had lost just as much to the Aurors as the common people had to the Death Eaters and even blood fanatics got tired of the blood and death after years of non-stop fighting.

Severus' Potion Apprenticeship was fast approaching and he wanted the war over before he'd have to commit to a Master. Old Law dictated that if his Master swore in the service of the Dark Lord he'd also swear in Severus as well. A fact that few knew. His Magic would ensure that he'd serve Voldemort if it came to that.

Old Law was an ancient scripture that detailed close to a hundred different laws that every magical community on Earth had to uphold. The fact that most of the laws that the Wizengamot had proposed rested rather heavily on the Old Law was mostly hidden from the common populace in the British Isles Magical community. Old Law were the words written by Merlin himself and because of this they were all magically upheld. The fact that you could lose your magic breaking these laws was a rather closely kept secret among the purebloods of Greater Britain. It had been used sometimes as a control mechanism for the muggleborns in the Middle Ages. A way for the magical world to monitor who would be trusted to maintain the secrecy needed in those dark times.

Harry as a fennsey had almost immunity by Old Law from any crime committed by him. This didn't mean that he was above the law, in fact he had another chapter of do's and don't do's. A fact that supported the rumour Merlin had been a fennsey. Realistically Harry was expected to uphold the Law if it ever came to that. Meaning he'd have to sentence himself to prison if it ever came to that. Magic would ensure that the power gained as a fennsey couldn't be abused.

Slowly time went on and their NEWTS were just on the horizon. Both Severus and Harry were short tempered as the stress of the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests neared their year. Their relationship suffered by this quite a bit as neither had the time nor the will to really notice the other. Severus worried about his Potions Apprenticeship more now than ever. Harry's stress over his NEWTS, his exhaustion over siphoning power to the healers, his little side projects that seemed to all come to an end at the exact same time, were all taking every drop of energy he could manage. Fights broke out among the two and neither made the time nor the effort to reconcile properly after some nasty pouts of screaming. As time went on both started to doubt the others commitment in their relationship and the fighting started to escalate. By the time Christmas arrived they spent more time in each others troaths than kissing or even talking.

Things came to an end on a Sunday in the Slytherin common room after a three hour screaming match between Severus and Harry. Severus' vicious tongue and Harry's biting insults were not helping the matter one bit. Finally both had said things that could never be taken back nor forgiven. Severus' dig on Harry's finances and lack of family and Harry's words on Severus' lack of looks and personality were some of the issues brought forth by both parties. Harry stormed out of the common room yelling as he left.

"Fine! If you don't want to associate with such an imbecile than it's over! Done! Finished!"

"Good riddance!" Severus screamed at Harry's back as the common room door swung shut.

Breathing heavily Severus started to really think through his anger and hurt. 'Why were they fighting? Why couldn't they just be together like before? Didn't Harry love him anymore?' Severus wailed inside his shattered being. 'What was done was done, no use crying over spilled milk', he tried to convince himself. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then with quiet dignity stomped to their dorm room.

Late at night their dorm room door opened. Severus heard Harry's quiet footsteps and then a small voice heavy with tears started speaking:

"Do you really want to break up?"

Severus slowly turned and looked up to Harry. His eyes were red from crying and to be truthful he looked a fright. Severus had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"No! – I just… It seems like all we do now is fight and hurt each other."

"Oh, - I thought you were getting tired of me, you never have time for just me anymore. I just thought…" Harry stammered haltingly.

"It's not like you have time either." Severus snapped.

"Can we not fight? Please" Harry wept silently.

"I didn't mean to forget about you, Rus. I've just been so tired and everything seems to be up to me and I can't handle it if you would leave me and you do know that I love you and that…"

"Oh, Harry. I think we should maybe just take some time to cool down, it won't mean that I don't love you that we won't be together. I just think both of us have been putting so much pressure on the other to be there for us even if we won't support the other in the same way."

"Severus, that didn't make any sense, you do know that, right?" Harry giggled quietly having stopped crying some where around the words I love you.

"Oh, you know what I mean. I expect you to support my Potions ambition and then don't support you in your interests and you do the same with yours."

Harry started nodding slowly "Yeah, I guess it's been like that. Do you think we'd be better off as friends,- I mean I love the cuddling and the kissing but maybe we should just take it easy till the NEWTS are over and then talk again. What do you think?"

"Just what I've been saying. I do love you, but I can't be there for you right now, just like you can't be there for me right now. But when this is over and we're back to our non-violently frustrated and exhausted selves, we'll talk more and see how it goes. Okay?"

"Okay." Harry stated firmly. "We'll talk then."

They stared at each other and then started smiling stupidly at each other. They weren't over and everything seemed to be alright for the first time in ages.

TBC…


End file.
